Switched Personalities Chapter 5
---- Chapter 5: Everyone ELSE is involved... ---- Amagi didn't know WHAT TO DO... First of all... He seemed like he was the only one left sane... Shinsuke was practically losing his mind because Tsurugi couldn't stop hugging him... "KAWAII! YOU ARE SO KAWAII SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said and he didn't stop hugging Shinsuke AT ALL... Shinsuke tried to say something in a whole sentence but failed... "Tsurugi...!" "KAWAII! YOU'RE ALSO SOFT LIKE A PILLOW SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said again as he hugged Shinsuke more tightly, now RUBBING his face also! "TSURUGI!" Second of all... There was also Tenma who was... starting a glaring contest with Hikaru... "You think your hot Tenma, but let's see... who the hotter person is." Hikaru said as he was still glaring at Tenma intensely. Which reminded him of some event ages ago... but he shook his head... this was not the time to think about THAT... Other than that, lot's of fangirls were there AGAIN... Third... Aoyama... was just 'crazily' recording all of it... going from one place to another... For some reason... Amagi had felt a 'bad' aura from Aoyama... but he just shook it off... And when Aoyama caught the whole scene, he suddenly backed away... in a scary manner... AMAGI REALLY FELT SOMETHING 'BAD' from Aoyama. "Ehehehe..." Aoyama said from afar... Something was definitely WRONG with Aoyama... Amagi just couldn't quite figure it... As for Ichino... Actually... WHERE THE HELL WAS ICHINO?! "We have one more member gone missing..." Amagi said as he facepalmed himself... Fourth... Kurama was JUST ADMIRING... HOW KIRINO KEPT ON ROLLING ON THE FLOOR FOR... 10 MINUTES STRAIGHT! "Kirino-senpai! AMAZING! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Kurama said as he kept watching Kirino who...couldn't stop laughing... "SHINDOU...!" Kirino said, as he couldn't finish his sentence because of laughing too much... Fifth... Kariya and Nishiki were... Trying to stop Shindou who was pessimistically banging his head to a tree... "STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD!" Kariya and Nishiki screamed though Shindou still didn't stop... "It's the end of the world..." Shindou muttered as he kept on banging his head to the tree... When Amagi took a closer look... Shindou was... WEARING GLASSES?! HE WAS WEARING HAYAMI'S GLASSES?! Sixth... Sangoku was... ... ... ? Actually... Sangoku seemed sane... Okay, he wasn't, he was actually laughing out loud just like Kirino, the only difference was that he wasn't rolling on the floor though... "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sangoku laughed and laughed... and laughed... in which he looked like he was going INSANE... Seventh... Inside the club room... WAS CHAOS! Hayami was NOT wearing his glasses. He had a straight serious face and had a cold stare and he was...? Hayami... WAS LECTURING HAMANO?! "Hamano! REMOVE THIS AQUARIUM IN THE CLUB ROOM AT ONCE!" Hayami ordered... Yep, he DID switch with Shindou... "Ye...yes!" Hamano just nodded rapidly at Hayami's 'order'. "What are you doing standing idly there and replying to me?! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! NOW START MOVING THAT AQUARIUM!" Hayami yelled at Hamano's ear in which Hamano cringed because of Hayami's loud yell. Eight... Shinsuke couldn't take it anymore, he frantically used 'Buttobi Jump' to escape from Tsurugi's 'DEATH HUGS'... "BUTTOBI...! JUMP!" Shinsuke screamed as he was able to escape Tsurugi... BUT TSURUGI WAS PURSUING HIM...! "No...! DON'T LEAVE ME SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said as he followed Shinsuke... "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Shinsuke said, then he finally used an offense hissatsu; "SKY WALK...!" "NO!" Tsurugi said as he couldn't follow Shinsuke anymore... "SHINSUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsurugi screamed, but finally... Shinsuke was able to escape... So in the end... Two members were gone... Mainly, Shinsuke and Ichino... WTF?! Amagi cleared his head and tried to look if there was at least SOMEONE SANE. "Is there SOMEONE who hasn't switched personalities HERE?!" Amagi screamed. "Well the two of us are!" Both Hamano and Kurumada exclaimed to which Amagi finally got some fresh air to breathe in... Hamano was still tired from Hayami's 'orders' though. "Okay... JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHY DID SHINDOU AND HAYAMI SWITCH?!" Amagi snapped, almost losing his nerves... Though when Hamano and Kurumada tilted their heads... they saw... that MANY PEOPLE ALSO SWITCHED PERSONALITIES... "Hikaru... SWITCHED WITH KURAMA?!" Kuramada said as he jawdropped. "FORGET THAT! LOOK AT KIRINO AND KARIYA!" Hamano pointed his finger with disbelief. And well... Kirino was still laughing though... "AHEM! Could both of you ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!" Amagi demanded to which the other two flinched. "Well..." With Ichino... "FINALLY! I'M AWAY!" Ichino said as he took some fresh air... while running... to which well... He accidentally bumped into someone... "Ouch... Errr... SORRY!" Ichino said as he helped the person stand up... "Wait a minute... YOU'RE...!" Ichino said as his eyes widened as he took a look at who the person was. "Yes...? Ummm...? Is there something wrong...?" The person tilted his head, "Anyways, I-" .. .. ... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both persons screamed as they felt a light around them and a sudden change between the two. With Shinsuke... Shinsuke HAD ENOUGH OF THE CRAZINESS! He started to walk when he saw someone from far away... Actually, TWO PEOPLE TO BE EXACT... But those two stopped walking as they were in front of an indescribable figure... Shinsuke took a closer look and realized who the other two persons where...! "Wait a minute... Those two are none other than...!" But suddenly, someone came from behind and stopped Shinsuke talking... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Back at Amagi, Hamano and Kurumada... "So... that happened...?" Amagi asked for more clarification but the other two just shook their heads. "That's all we can give, the transfer student didn't arrive, and Hayami started running away because he was scared and Shindou ran for him..." Kuramada said. Hamano then continued, "And when they came back... They switched personalities... That's all we know." "This is bad... Also, Shinsuke and Ichino have gone missing." Amagi explained. "Not good..." Kuramada said as he pondered on the problems... "What do you think we should do Hamano...? We are the only three left that haven't switched personalities IN THIS PLACE..." Amagi said with a sigh. "How about Aoyama...?" Kuramada said as he turned around to see Aoyama... WHO...IS...ACTUALLY GONE! "Make that three people missing..." Amagi said with his head down. "Hamano...? What should we do...?" Hamano was just silent. "Hamano...?" Both Amagi and Kuramada simultaneously said as they turned around to face what Hamano was looking... ... ... ... "You have got to be kidding me..." The other two said... They saw TWO other figures walking by... And it was none other than... AMEMIYA TAIYOU AND YUKIMURA HYOUGA... And yes... THEY SWITCHED PERSONALITIES! "Hi! Can I visit Tenma-kun...? I heard that lot's of members switched personalities, so both Taiyou and I got worried!" Yukimura said... EXACTLY HOW TAIYOU WOULD SAY IT... "Whaaaa... WAIT A MINUTE!" Amagi said trying to block his thought that the other two switched... Because one IMPORTANT QUESTION CAME TO HIS MIND... "How did you know that many members around Raimon switched personalities...?" "Oh! Aoyama-kun commented us about that in Youtube!" Yukimura said... .. .. ... "AOYAMA...!" Amagi shouted to which practically scared Hamano and Kuramada... Though... Shindou was the one who was scared beyond BELIEFS... "AAAAAAAH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" ---- With Aoyama... ---- Aoyama was with his LAPTOP AGAIN... And he was checking at the replies he received from his previous comments... PrestoCopy: You guys do know that... Tenma and Tsurugi switched personalities... right...? That's why Tsurugi started dancing horribly while Kurama and Hikaru switched, that's why he danced. As for Ichino... well... I just forced him... SunShiningApollo: Wait...WHAT?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO RAIMON! I WANT TO SEE IF TENMA-KUN IS ALRIGHT! ColdPanther: I'm also going just for the fun of it... luckily, I'm near Inazuma Town, might as well visit! SunShiningApollo: OKAY! IT'S SETTLED! BOTH YUKIMURA AND ME SHALL VISIT! "So that's the commotion I'm hearing currently... and no wonder Amagi shouted my name..." Aoyama muttered from afar, he isn't someone easy to find... NOT RIGHT NOW... This was his CHANCE... It was time to prove that he was not an ordinary 'bench player'... And now, even if the others didn't know about it... Aoyama was ACTUALLY more skilled with photos and videos THAN Ichino... Right now, he had PHOTOS of EACH and everyone with their SWITCHED PERSONALITIES... "I am gonna win that award at Youtube AND have the most TRENDING event in TWITTER, and many other people will visit me on my FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!" Aoyama said with a smirk. ---- With Shinsuke... ---- (Shinsuke's Point of View) "Just... JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" I said as I rapidly clinged to the 'transfer student'... I was shocked to see that Yukimura and Taiyou switched... and how they switched... ---- Flashback I felt a hand suddenly that covered my mouth and pulled me back a bit. I tried screaming and trying to get loose of the person who pulled me... I thought it was Tsurugi, but when I looked up, I saw it was the 'transfer student'. I then saw a flash of light and heard Taiyou and Yukimura scream. "AAAAH!" I saw it happen... Taiyou and Yukimura switched... And my eyes widened more and WHO did it... "This isn't getting good... Could you tell me where the Raimon soccer team is...? I have an idea to turn them back to normal." The 'transfer student' said and I guided him back to the soccer club room... End of Flashback ---- I hate calling him by his name, I prefer labelling him as the 'transfer student'. I'm not a person who holds grudges, but right now, I do, but I had to push those feelings away. And here we were now... I was stuck leading the 'transfer student' into the battlefield of insane people... "Everyone! This is the transfer student!" I exclaimed as I dragged the 'transfer student' to the Raimon members. "Ahhhhh... my name is Hayami Tsurumasa, so you're the transfer student? What do you want to talk about?" Hayami-senpai said as he extended his hand to greet the 'transfer student' It was obvious that Hayami was seriously being 'serious' and 'responsible' just like how Shindou would... Which was kinda 'okay' for me... Except for Hamano-senpai though... since I noticed that he was kinda 'sad'... I'm guessing he's used to seeing Hayami dragged to a therapy room. "SHINSUKE! YOUR BACK!" Tsurugi said from far away... I gulped, I knew what this meant... DEATH HUGS! "GET OFF ME TSURUGI!" I said as he was hugging me tightly again, FOR THE FIRST TIME, I want him back his normal serious self! I could see the 'transfer student' smile... He then extended his hand also and introduced himself... "My name is..." ---- End of Chapter 5 ---- That is all...! READ AND REVIEW TO KNOW WHO THE TRANSFER STUDENT IS ONCE AND FOR ALL! (Ehem... don't forget that Ichino and another 'certain person's has met... and that Aoyama is plotting something...) So i guess... all of you should also guess who was the person who keeps on switching peoples personalities! XD ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 5 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery